1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an attaching structure of a bucket of a construction machine, such as a power shovel, and a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a bucket attaching structure of a construction machine, such as a power shovel, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-231505, for example, proposes a structure in which, after two bucket connecting pins, which are provided at a rear portion of a bucket at a predetermined interval with respect to each other, are each engaged with a corresponding one of a partially-open fixed jaw portion and a partially-open movable jaw portion, the movable jaw portion is biased so as move away from the fixed jaw portion with a restriction member, a coil spring, and the like. Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3134696, for example, proposes a structure in which a movable jaw portion is biased so as move away from a fixed jaw portion by driving a screw and the like, and, further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-169886, for example, proposes a structure in which a movable jaw portion is biased so as to move away from a fixed jaw portion with a dedicated hydraulic cylinder.
However, since the bucket attaching structures of a construction machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-231505, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3134696, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-169886 that are described above need to, after engaging the bucket connecting pins with the partially-open fixed jaw portion and the partially-open movable jaw portion, bias the movable jaw portion away from the fixed jaw portion with a restriction member and a coil spring, with a spring, or with a hydraulic cylinder and the like, cost disadvantageously increases accordingly.
Furthermore, although the movable jaw portion is biased away from the fixed jaw portion with a screw, a hydraulic cylinder, or the like, because a portion of the fixed jaw portion and a portion of the movable jaw portion with which the bucket connecting pins are engaged are kept open, there is a risk of the bucket connecting pins becoming dislocated from the fixed jaw portion and the movable jaw portion.
Accordingly, the present disclosure has been made in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to provide a bucket attaching structure of a construction machine and a construction machine that do not need any drive actuator, such as a screw or a hydraulic cylinder, for operating the movable jaw portion and that can reliably prevent the bucket connecting pins from becoming dislocated from the fixed jaw portion and the movable jaw portion.